


In This Place We Lie

by MrFancyfoot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Horror, Modern Thedas, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFancyfoot/pseuds/MrFancyfoot
Summary: Coincidence, or fate, brings them all to the sleepy little town of Haven, but it holds dark secrets and tragedy will keep them there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, haaalp. Someone stop me. I've got so many other things I should be working on.
> 
> Iiit's that time of year, and I do love thrillers and mysteries. Recent nights filled with cider have lead to this.

“I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out here to the middle of freaking nowhere!  You said we were going west!  Like, Orlais and all that flouncy crap.”  Her cousin kicked the at the road as they walked from the station, bags in tow.  She spread her arms wide and scowled at Ellana.  “There’s nothing fucking here!”

Ellana rolled her eyes, fully having expected this argument from Sera.  “Your mom thought the fresh air would do you some good.”

“My whole break is _not_ going to be wasted with all this ‘fresh air’ nonsense,” Sera complained with a pout.

“Well, behave and there might be a surprise in store for you.”  She winked at the younger woman.  “Look!  We’re almost to the hotel.”  She nodded down the road to the hotel appearing beyond the row of trees.

“Almost there?” Sera exclaimed.  “Are you out of your bloody mind?  That’s, like, another twenty minutes of dragging this shit!  At least!”

Sera continued to grumble the whole way there.  Ellana chose to let her and just ignore the words.  Maybe it would have been better to rent a car or call a cab, but it really wasn’t that far of a walk from the train station, and she wanted to save as much money as she could while they were out here for the fun stuff she had planned.

The hotel looked to be renovated from an old mansion, though it appeared in need of some repairs and refreshening.  Vines crawled through and over the large front gate.  Pieces of siding and trim had fallen loose.  At least a couple windows she could see had missing or hanging shutters.  The only identifier was a worn sign on the driveway up reading, “The Crossroads Inn.”  She hoped nothing leaked.

“This looks...buggy.”  Her cousin observed as they hauled open the front doors and stepped through to the entryway.

The place looked kinda dusty, she’d admit, but it had a kind of old timey charm about it.  The architecture was beautiful even as it was.  A large staircase spiralled down from either side of the second floor landing.  Sconces lit up the halls dimly.  It held a kind of lazy, romantic feel almost.

Sera walked up to the empty front desk and slammed her hand down on the little summoning bell far more times than would ever be necessary if anyone was within hearing distance.  “Hellooo?” she called out.

“Please, cease your racket.”  From around a corner a rather stern looking older man appeared.  He took his time walking back to the desk, eyeing them up critically.  An air of displeasement enveloped him as he was already passing harsh judgment upon them for Sera’s boisterousness.  The man turned his gaze to a large ledger open upon the desk.  “You must be Lavellan.”

“Ah, yes,” Ellana confirmed, though she was confused how he could have known that.  She opened her purse and began digging through it for her wallet.  “I have ID if you-”

“Not necessary.”  He waved her off, turning and whisking a set of keys off of a large board behind him.  “You have paid for one room through the next two weeks.  I will be placing you in two-thirtyfour.  It’s at the end of the hallway on the second floor, where you will disturb the least number of guests.”  He stepped out from behind the desk and began walking towards the stairs on the left.  “Follow me,” he bid in an annoyed drawl.

He continued on in a prepared informatory spiel as he marched them on down the expansive hall, “My name is Roderick.  I run this Inn.  Maid service will be by every morning at nine a.m.  If you are not in need of their services, please make use of the door sign.  There is a phone in every room that may be used to ring for service and any local calls.  If you will be dining here, let the housekeeper or cook know.  Your daily rent includes two meals a piece.”  He halted before the very last room and snapped on his heels to face them.  “Any questions?” he asked as though he didn’t want to hear any.

“Are you always this stuffy?” Sera inquired rudely.

“Sera!”  Ellana elbowed her in admonishment.

Roderick looked down his nose at her and pointedly handed Ellana the room keys before leaving with a curt nod of his head.

She took this time to really get a good look at the corridor.  The walls were lined with a royal blue wallpaper and gold trim, though paint was flaking off in several places and some of the paper was torn from the wall.  A deep red carpet ran down the length of the wooden flooring.  The wall torch nearest their room flickered incessantly, though the next one down wasn’t lit at all.

Ellana looked at the keys and separated one to try in the door.  She noted that their door was missing its number plate.  After a bit of a struggle getting it to turn all the way, she was finally able to push it open.

Sera kicked her bag in, then dumped it on the nearest chair.  “Cheery fellow, ain’t he?”

“Sera, you can’t keep antagonizing people.  I’m sure he’s perfectly pleasant normally.”  Though even as she said it, she could hardly believe the words.  She would rather not have many more direct dealings with the man.

Ellana set her suitcase and bags down next to the bed, then started exploring the room as Sera plopped down and began fiddling with her phone disinterestedly.

There wasn’t much to the room, but it was cozy.  One large bed was framed by two nightstands. A large, ornate dresser and mirror took up most of the wall opposite the bed.  The bathroom was nearly as big, housing a fancy clawfoot tub that she would make sure to use plenty.

“Ellie!” Sera called out to her.  “This place doesn’t even have a TV!  What am I supposed to do around here?”

“Read a book?” she answered with a soft laugh.

Sera blew a raspberry at her in return.

She walked out of the bathroom and crossed the room to the window.  Throwing open the curtains revealed a wonderful view of the mountains and part of the sun set.  She was about to turn away when she noticed an older looking brown car swerve recklessly through the front gate.  Ellana rolled her eyes.  Apparently the place attracted all sorts.


End file.
